Under your skint
by Eminence Hat
Summary: Naruto ha estado toda la vida enamorado de una chica a la que, por más que lo intenta, no consigue olvidar. Encontrarse a la causante de sus numerosas rupturas amorosas en aquella situación y salvarla de forma tan estúpidamente arriesgada lo llevará a descubrir que debajo de esa falda hay algo que jamás imaginó encontrar. NaruSasu - Sasuke travest.
1. Winner takes it all

**Under your skint**

_Em Hatake_

_Naruto_ (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Winner takes it all**

Era tarde, muy tarde, demasiado como para estar por aquel barrio, pero a Naruto no le importó. Arrastrando sus viejas zapatillas, esquivando botellines rotos de cerveza barata y vómitos en las esquinas, empujó la puerta desvencijada bajo un ostentoso cartel en neón rojo. Ese local siempre estaría abierto para ofrecerle algo de consuelo en una bebida que su bolsillo pudiese permitirse.

Era típico, lo sabía, ahogar las penas en alcohol tras una ruptura amorosa difícil. Las suyas siempre eran difíciles, pues entregaba su corazón en cada cosa que hacía y persona en quien se fijaba. Como le había pasado con _ella_.

No, no la chica con la cual acababa de discutir acaloradamente en su piso, poco antes de largarse de un portazo hacia ese bar. Sakura era un amor, era simpática a pesar de tener bastante carácter, amable, buena, encantadora cuando quería y entregada a la relación.

El problema, como ya le había pasado anteriormente, era él. Él y su inconsciente manía de compararlas con _ella_. Acababa exigiéndoles, sin saberlo, cosas que sólo _aquella_ _chica_ podía dar. Y lo más gracioso de la historia radicaba en que Naruto jamás había salido con _ella_. No sabía cómo era en la intimidad, pero sentía que la había conocido mucho más que a cualquiera de sus novias. Y, aunque quisiera, su corazón se negaba a olvidarla.

Recordaba que, en los primeros años de secundaria, había fijado su vista incondicionalmente en su corta falda azul, que resaltaba unas piernas que cualquier otra envidiaba. Su pálida piel, sin resultar enfermiza, contrastaba con sus ojos negros de pestañas largas, y el rostro afilado enmarcado por el lacio pelo oscuro, habitualmente recogido en una coleta alta. Era lo más precioso que había visto jamás y, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba embobado, su primer gesto fue enseñarle su largo dedo anular, antes de cerrar la taquilla e irse.

Naruto se había vuelto popular hacia el segundo año de preparatoria. Las chicas de su clase cuchicheaban sobre él, sobre si las invitaría al baile; por supuesto, él se lo pidió a ella, que lo rechazó categóricamente. Sin embargo, Naruto, que había ido a fijar sus ojos en la única que chica a la que tendría que verdaderamente enamorar, se puso el firme propósito de no ir con nadie que no fuese ella.

Uchiha Sasuko. Su nombre se había grabado a fuego en su mente y, aunque lo negase, en su corazón. Una noche de invierno, saliendo del instituto tras quedarse recogiendo el estropicio que había hecho en el pasillo con las botas manchadas de barro, la vio, recargada en una esquina, con la corta falda del uniforme levantándose ligeramente al aire, la piel de gallina e intentando inútilmente refugiarse en el suéter. Fue a caminar hacia ella cuando un coche estacionó delante y enseguida Sasuko se acercó, inclinándose sobre la ventanilla, empezando a hacer gestos insinuantes. Naruto apenas distinguió el rudo "sube" que pronunció el hombre en su interior.

Sasuko era prostituta.

Contrario al comportamiento de la gente normal, al cual Naruto nunca había respondido, su interés por ella aumentó. No le contó a nadie lo que había visto, no le pareció ético. Su oportunidad llegó cuando Asuma-sensei los puso a hacer un trabajo juntos, unidos por su apellido. Durante las dos semanas que estuvieron compartiendo habitación y biblioteca, Naruto logró sacar algo similar a una sonrisa de aquello finos labios rosados. Y entonces se lo dijo.

A pesar de que, en un principio, su cara fue de horror, no se movió del sitio y enfrentó la situación. No le explicó a Naruto nada que no fuese necesario; no quería su lástima, pero necesitaba el dinero. No admitió juicios, no le interesaban. Simplemente siguió con el trabajo como si nada, pero él se percató de que algún muro de los que ella había levantado a su alrededor se había fracturado en el momento en que él, en susurros, le dijo que no era algo que importase. Que ella seguía siendo ella.

Naruto se enamoró locamente de aquella chica fuerte, de su valentía, de su entereza, de su cabeza fría, de su escondida dulzura, de su tierna vergüenza ante la menor insinuación de que entre ellos pudiese haber algo más. Lo rechazó siempre, a pesar de que se hicieron algo así como amigos. Naruto nunca supo por qué, y dudaba que ya algún día lo supiese.

—¿Crees que eso es suficiente? —escuchó que decía un hombre mayor con voz de fumador.

No era nada raro ver, al fondo a la izquierda, junto a la mesa de billar, disputas entre los jugadores. El hombre que había hablado debía rondar los sesenta y tenía una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la barbilla, además de un ojo vendado. Se dirigía acusatoriamente contra un hombre más alto, delgado y de pelo largo y negro.

—Danzō-sama, eres muy exigente —contestó.

—¿Pero 5.000 yenes, Orochimaru? Te has quedado sin blanca, admítelo.

—El negocio no va todo lo bien que cabría esperar —afirmó el otro.

—¿Entonces? ¿Apuestas o huyes?

Al tal Orochimaru no le hizo mucha gracia aquél último punto y avanzó dos pasos desafiante.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—A la chica.

Señaló un punto en las sombras en el que Naruto, mientras chasqueaba la lengua con asco, sólo pudo distinguir una mujer de espaldas, su cuerpo torneado sin demasiadas curvas y vestida con una tableada falda roja con zapatos de alto tacón del mismo color y una blusa blanca. El pelo negro le caía en cascada por la espalda.

Cuando se giró para mirar al hombre que había apostado por ella a Naruto casi se le cayó la bebida tras reconocerla.

Sasuko no había cambiado prácticamente nada desde que la viera por última vez, en la fiesta de graduación a la que asistió, finalmente, de su brazo. La cara se le apreciaba más marcada y los ojos más cansados, pero por el resto era la misma chica de dieciocho años que había desaparecido de su vida sin dejar rastro.

Casi sin saber lo que hacía, Naruto se puso en pie, apuró su copa y se alisó la camisa. Orochimaru había empezado a renegar sobre ella, pero finalmente accedió a entregar a Sasuko como compensación por lo que fuese que le debía a aquél hombre.

—Para que veas que soy más misericordioso de lo que crees —dijo Danzō, acercándose a los tacos de billar—, te dejaré que intentes ganarme. Si lo consigues, no tienes que darme a la chica.

Orochimaru estuvo conforme y también se acercó a coger un taco. Naruto inspiró profundamente, miró a Sasuko, quien no se había percatado de su presencia, y se dirigió con paso firme hacia donde estaban los hombres. Intentando sonar casual, habló.

—¿Hay sitio para uno más?

Sasuko se giró y Naruto supo que lo reconoció, pero fue lo bastante inteligente como para ocultarlo a los otros hombres. A punto estaba Orochimaru de negarse cuando Danzō se adelantó.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué te parece, Orochimaru?

—¿Cuál es el premio? —preguntó inmediatamente Naruto, queriendo saber si lo incluían en la apuesta de ella.

—El ganador se lo lleva todo, chico —contestó el hombre mayor, señalando a Sasuko y a la bolsa de dinero que Orochimaru le acababa de dejar en las manos—. Pero —apuntó al instante— si pierdes, tendrás que pagar tú.

Ya sabía que no podía ser tan fácil.

—¿Cuánto? —inquirió.

—El doble de lo que hay ahí —respondió—. 10.000 yenes.

No tenía ese dinero ni de lejos, si perdía era hombre muerto, incluso por una cantidad tan nimia como era aquella para un _yakuza_, lo que parecía ser ese hombre, o al menos algo por el estilo. Sus ropajes elegantes no hacía más que confirmárselo. Sin embargo...

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando la miró y ella lo estaba mirando a él. Pudo distinguir en sus ojos el agotamiento de su vida, el miedo a lo que le esperaba si aquél hombre conseguía llevársela. Sus ojos negros le trajeron a Naruto recuerdos del único beso que le había dado, uno de despedida, la noche de la graduación, y que, podía afirmar hasta hoy, había sido el mejor de toda su vida. Su corazón se aceleró, sus mejillas ardieron, y recordó todo lo que había sentido por ella.

Aquello que jamás se había ido.

—De acuerdo —aceptó sin dudarlo.

Sólo esperó que fuesen aficionados y no profesionales. Su objetivo era ganarlos a ambos. Si perdía, ya se enfrentarían entre ellos.

Orochimaru fue relativamente fácil de ganar, puesto que sabía de billar incluso menos que él. Naruto había jugado más de una vez en ese mismo bar y tenía a su favor el conocerse las inclinaciones de la mesa.

Danzō, por el contrario, se hizo de rogar, pero finalmente y con una mirada de asombro comprobó que había perdido. Miró a Orochimaru, perplejo, parecía que ni él mismo había pensado que podía perder contra aquél desconocido rubio.

Naruto sabía que los _yakuza_ no eran buena gente, pero también sabía que un pacto jamás lo rompían. Eran leyes internas no escritas, por lo que Danzō lo dejó marchar, mientras Orochimaru refunfuñaba malhumorado.

—¡Era mi mejor puta! ¡Y se la has regalado a un crío!

Naruto se acercó a Sasuko, cogió la bolsa de dinero y, tras dejarla encima de la mesa de billar, la sujetó a ella de la muñeca y la arrastró fuera. Sasuko se dejó guiar fácilmente, parecía cansada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en voz baja una vez se hubieron alejado del bar. Las luces rojas de neón aún se reflejaban en las paredes.

Naruto sonrió.

—Debe ser el destino.

Sasuko no respondió a aquello.

—Buscaré un lugar donde dormir y conseguiré dinero. No te preocupes por mí.

—¿En las calles? —preguntó él sarcástico. Ella lo miró desafiante—. Ven a mi casa.

—¿Todavía sigues con las insinuaciones indecentes, Uzumaki?

Naruto rió estrepitosamente en medio del silencio de la noche y Sasuko sonrió apenas, amparada por la oscuridad. Ninguno de los dos habló, pero ella no negó en ningún momento que fuese a quedarse, y Naruto jamás lo habría retirado.

Su apartamento tenía una habitación de más, lo justo para que ella se quedase. No llevaba ningún tipo de equipaje y, cuando Naruto le preguntó, ella sólo le dijo que prefería dejar su ropa de puta atrás. El rubio tragó saliva ante la crudeza con la que lo dijo.

—Gracias —susurró de repente.

Naruto se volteó hacia ella terminando de colocar las sábanas en su futon. Sasuko tenía las mejillas rosadas, pero lo miraba sin vacilar. Aquella valentía de la que él se había enamorado.

—No he parado de pensar en ti —admitió. Ella se sonrojó más—. Estaba pensando en ti cuando te he visto. —Se levantó y caminó en su dirección, abrazándola con suavidad. Ella le correspondió sin fuerza, sólo un leve toque—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y aún así...

—Naruto —cortó seria—. Déjalo ya. Sé que te gustaba mucho, pero ya no somos adolescentes. Enamórate.

—¡Estoy enamorado! —Naruto se tiró del pelo, acercándose más—. ¿Es que no lo ves? Llevo enamorado de ti años, Sasuko.

—No —gruñó, con voz más grave de lo normal—. Sólo soy una cara bonita, eso es lo que te gusta de mí. No te lo reprocho, pero...

—Es mucho más que eso —interrumpió Naruto, acariciándole la mejilla—. Si sólo fueses una cara bonita habría podido olvidarte.

—No soy como crees.

—Muéstrame cómo eres y saldremos de dudas.

Para su asombro, Sasuko sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste. Sin hacer fuerza presionó sus hombros, alejándolo, y se quitó la fina chaqueta. Acto seguido metió las manos bajo la blusa y, sorprendiendo a Naruto, sacó de la zona del pecho un sujetador con mucho relleno.

—Me da igual que no tengas mucho...

Pero calló cuando _ella_ empezó a desabrocharse la blusa y dejó al descubierto un pecho que no _podía_ ser de mujer. Era delgado y grácil, pero completamente masculino. Sin los músculos marcados como los suyos, pero presentes. Su quijada cayó, y sólo pudo abrir más la boca cuando, tras rascar un poco en el inicio de su cuero cabelludo, Sasuko empezó a retirar una muy bien hecha peluca, dejando al descubierto brillante pelo negro, pero corto y levantado en la parte de atrás. El flequillo, retenido hasta entonces por el largo pelo falso, cayó sobre sus ojos, semi-ocultándolos.

—¿Eres un...?

—Hombre —completó. La voz era más grave, sin ningún tipo de modificación para hacerla semejante a la de una mujer—. Uchiha Sasuke.

—Sasuke —repitió Naruto, sintiéndose confuso y todavía atónito—. Pero tú... eras una...

—Puta, sí. Algo _especial_, si quieres llamarlo así.

—¿Tus clientes sabían que...?

—Por supuesto.

Se hizo un silencio denso, en el que Naruto repasó los últimos acontecimientos en su mente. Sasuko, ahora Sasuke, seguía parado frente a él, y seguía llevando falda.

—Prometo irme mañana —dijo—. No te daré más problemas.

—¿Por qué te irías? —preguntó, dejando sus divagaciones sobre si pensar que aquella falda le hacía ver muy bien tenía _algo_ de _homosexual_.

Él siempre había sido hetero, pero estaba enamorado de Sasuke. Porque Sasuke era Sasuko.

—Te has enamorado de una tía que ha resultado tener una cosita colgando entre sus piernas —dijo Sasuke con burla—. Cuanto antes me vaya antes podrás buscar a tu próxima Sasuko.

—No entiendo tu razonamiento. —Se encogió de hombros—. Sigo enamorado de ti, aunque ahora seas un hombre.

—Siempre he sido un hombre, pedazo de _dobe_.

—Cállate —dijo, hinchando los mofletes—, ya es bastante raro estar diciendo esto.

—Aunque estés enamorado de mí —dijo Sasuke, ignorándolo por completo y, al parecer, sin creerse demasiado que aquello pudiese ser posible—, eso no cambia el hecho de que te gusten las mujeres. Querría ver qué pasaba si intentases acostarte conmigo.

A Naruto aquello le sonó a indirecta completamente. Sonrió de lado y arrinconó al moreno contra la pared más próxima a su espalda, ante la incrédula ceja alzada de éste.

—Bueno, te he ganado, sería un desperdicio no aprovecharte.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Sasuke sabía que no, que Naruto no era tan cínico e insensible como para acostarse con él y luego dejarlo ir. Sabía que simplemente bromeaba de una forma bastante seria, tal vez porque él mismo no estaba seguro de si quería o no acostarse con él. Sasuke estaba seguro de que sería su primer vez con un hombre.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres tú?

No le iba a admitir que sí, que llevaba enamorado de él desde que era un crío que se tenía que hacer pasar por una chica y que, por las noches, se dejaba toquetear por tíos repugnantes a cambio de comida. No le iba a admitir que, cuando él descubrió su secreto, quiso implorarle que lo sacara de allí.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, sí era cosa del destino.

Cruzó sus manos tras el cuello de Naruto y acercó lentamente su cara a la contraria, como había hecho aquella noche, cuando se despidió con un beso, sabiendo que Naruto no lo rechazaría y creyendo que era el único beso de verdad que podría dar en toda su vida. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo con un leve temblor, anticipando aquellos que habían deseado volver a probar durante tanto tiempo, uniéndose como perfectas piezas de un puzzle milimetrado.

Naruto apretó más su cuerpo contra la pared y Sasuke no dudó en abrir las piernas y dejarle espacio entre medias para que pudiese acercarse todo lo posible. Su pecho desnudo sintió el calor a través de la ropa contraria, llenándose de él, devolviéndole la vida que creía perdida.

Naruto se entregó por completo a aquel beso, el que a partir de ese momento sustituiría al anterior como el mejor de su vida. Poco le importó palpar pecho plano mientras sus manos descendían hasta los muslos de Sasuke y los elevaba, haciéndolo cruzar las piernas alrededor de su cadera y llevándolo a la cama, donde se tumbó encima.

El beso se cortó en ese instante y sus miradas conectaron de nuevo. Sasuke estaba nervioso, Naruto tranquilo cuando se apoyó en el pálido pecho, escuchando el frenético latir del corazón del moreno.

—Creo que me acostumbraré —musitó con cariño.

Fue a mirarlo cuando Sasuke lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiéndole la cara en el pecho y escondiéndose él mismo entre los mechones rubios. Naruto no lo veía, pero podía jurar que estaba a punto de derramar alguna lágrima.

—Tú también estabas enamorado de mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un susurro.

Sasuke no le respondió, pero a Naruto tampoco le hizo falta.

* * *

.

* * *

Sí, sí, what the fuck? Y todas esas cosas. Me excusaré con el típico "surgió de la nada". ¿Que si esto es un regalo decente para Naruto? Bueno, dependiendo de lo que se considere decente XD.

Hoy, diez de octubre ya en España, **Naruto Uzumaki cumple casi oficialmente diecisiete añazos** (cuando a Kishimoto le apetezca acabar la noche eterna en el manga xD). ¡Felicidades!

Tiene continuación, lo prometo. Pero no puedo decir cuándo la subiré porque estoy trabajando de cabeza en _A través de los árboles_. No tengo demasiado tiempo y hay que dosificarse.

El título del fanfic contiene una palabra inventada por mí (soy así de chupi) que es "skint". Sí, existe, pero no tiene en el título el significado real. Es una mezcla de las palabras "skirt" (falda) y "skin" (piel).

¿Un _review_? ¿Mordiscos del kyubi por poner a Sasuke con minifalda? *guiño guiño*


	2. Burn it all down

**Under your skint**

_Em Hatake_

_Naruto_ (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Burn it all down**

Cuando Naruto despertó aquella mañana con otro hombre bajo él lo primero que pensó fue que había bebido demasiado. Sin embargo, pasado el primer shock, las imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior volvieron a su mente como fogonazos.

Recordó el beso, los labios tibios de aquél al que había creído una chica por tantos años enredándose con los suyos, mordiéndolos juguetonamente, sonriendo en el acto. El latido del corazón de Sasuke le retumbaba en los oídos, calmándolo y volviendo a inducirlo al sueño. Era domingo, no le haría daño dormir un poco más.

Volvió a despertar no mucho tiempo después, cuando Sasuke aún seguía dormido pero el sol se colaba con más facilidad a través de las persianas. Finalmente se levantó, miró al chico bajo suya y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Sabía que no era normal que no le importase. Es decir, cualquier hombre sobre la faz de la tierra se hubiese escandalizado si la chica con la que llevaba años soñando de repente resultase ser un hombre. Sabía que su reacción no era la habitual y, aún así, se lo parecía. Obvio era que le había chocado no encontrarse el cuerpo femenino que había esperado, pero también le parecía irrebatible el hecho de que él estaba completamente enamorado de Sasuko. Y, aunque a sus ojos dejase de ser Sasuko para convertirse en Sasuke, seguía enamorado de él.

Y tampoco había sido malo besarlo. Exactamente como aquella vez con "ella", no había diferencia. A pesar de ser un hombre, Sasuke seguía viéndose ligeramente femenino. Y pensaba ligeramente porque, seguramente, si él se enteraba de aquello no quería estar pensando que lo único que lo separaba de ser una mujer era el pelo corto. Su mal carácter se mantendría como todo lo demás.

Tras lavarse la cara se quitó la ropa, con la que se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta. Sasuke seguía con la falda y los zapatos de tacón, pero prefirió dejarlo dormir. Imaginaba que hacía mucho que no podía descansar tantas horas seguidas y necesitaba reposo.

Una sensación desagradable ascendió por su estómago y se estancó en su pecho al pensar en la vida que había llevado Sasuke desde hacía a saber cuántos años. Rápidamente los identificó como celos, unos que ya había sentido la noche en la vio subir con aquél desconocido, pero mucho más intensos. En aquel momento le dominó la tristeza por su situación pero, ahora que Sasuke había salido de ese mundo, sólo quedaba la rabia hacia aquellos que ya lo habían tenido y que lo habían usado como si de una servilleta se tratara.

Olvidando su hambriento estómago volvió sobre sus pasos a su habitación. Sasuke seguía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, recostado de lado sobre las sábanas con las piernas entreabiertas. Naruto se fijó en que llevaba una ropa interior más ajustada de lo habitual, para disimular su masculinidad, y que era lo suficientemente corta como para que no se viese con la falda.

Se sentó a su lado tratando de no despertarlo y rozó sus labios con las yemas de los dedos, apartándole después el pelo de la cara y dejándola al descubierto. Aquel rostro seguía teniendo esos rasgos finos que hacían ver a Sasuko tan guapa, y que en Sasuke también realzaban una belleza antinatural.

Despertó mientras Naruto lo miraba encandilado, convenciéndose cada vez más de que poco importaba que fuese hombre. Ya no sólo porque el carácter seguía siendo ese del cual había quedado prendado, sino porque la misma esencia presencial de Sasuko se advertía en él, a pesar de ser del sexo opuesto.

Sasuke parpadeó lentamente y, tras frotarse los ojos, lo miró, esbozando una suave sonrisa en su dirección que Naruto le devolvió con más intensidad. Antes de que el moreno pudiese levantarse él ya se había tumbado a su lado, enredando sus piernas con las de él. Sasuke tardó un poco en notar que estaba casi desnudo —de hecho, ambos lo estaban—, y se sonrojó violentamente.

—¿No deberías estar acostumbrado a esto? —dijo tras besarlo dulcemente.

—¿A esto? —Sasuke repitió el beso—. Lo dudo.

Naruto sonrió un poco más y lo acercó a él para volver a besarlo, contacto al que Sasuke se sumó con gusto. Los toques suaves y cariñosos poco a poco evolucionaron en intercambios de saliva más calurosos, en mordiscos tentadores que dejaban a la imaginación todo lo que se podía hacer con esa boca.

Como la noche anterior, Sasuke acabó bajo él, dejándole espacio entre las piernas para que se acoplara, y Naruto no puso ninguna pega a ello. No reparó demasiado en que el cuerpo que tenía debajo fuese el de un hombre, no porque no quisiera sino porque procedió a ignorarlo. No era _un_ hombre, era Sasuke. Y mientras eso se mantuviese todo estaría bien.

Las piernas, finas para parecer femeninas pero más fuertes que unas de mujer, rodearon sus muslos, rozándose contra la tela. La suave falda roja resbaló por la pálida piel hasta estancarse en la pelvis, dejando completamente al descubierto la especial ropa interior de color negro. Sus miembros se rozaron a través de la tela, demasiado fina para evitar que se sintiesen por completo. Sasuke ahogó un gemido en la garganta contraria que Naruto no pudo disimular tan bien.

Llevado por la corriente de placer que le había recorrido, Naruto sujetó la cintura de Sasuke para tener mayor acceso a la zona privada, friccionando una y otra vez su propia parte contra la contraria. Entre jadeos, Sasuke consiguió separarse del rubio y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, ahogado en sus propios sentimientos. Jamás en su vida había disfrutado verdaderamente del sexo, todo se lo llevaba siempre el cliente, y ese éxtasis que le recorría el cuerpo empezaba a acabar con su cordura.

—Naruto —jadeó, llamando su atención.

El otro detuvo los besos que había empezado a repartir por su expuesto cuello para mirarlo interrogante. Sasuke se tapaba los ojos con un brazo, haciendo más notorios los ligeros espasmos que lo azotaban cada pocos segundos.

—Para de hacer eso —masculló Sasuke, alzando la cadera para evidenciar a qué se refería.

Naruto sonrió con socarronería antes de acercarse a su oído y frotarse un poco más. Sasuke exhaló aire con sorpresa.

—Estás a punto de correrte, ¿verdad?

Sabía que Sasuke no le contestaría, pues era orgulloso como él solo. En cambio, sin poder negarlo, el moreno lo cogió por los hombros y lo apartó de encima suya, subiéndose a su abdomen y apoyando las manos en las piernas de Naruto para conseguir más equilibrio. Bajo la falda, empezó a frotar su parte trasera con la despierta hombría de Naruto. No podía decir que no le gustaba, pero no era comparable a la sensibilidad de su otra zona, que ya alzaba, aún con la ropa interior, la tela roja que la recubría.

Naruto gimió ante el roce y su mente automáticamente pensó que debía ser mucho mejor sin aquella molesta licra de por medio. Entre sonidos indecentes y demasiado sudor, consiguió hacerse con el borde de los calzoncillos (¿bragas?) de Sasuke y tiró de ellos, liberando el erecto miembro. Sasuke tuvo que dejar su labor un momento para que Naruto terminase de quitarle la ropa, pero al momento volvió a su posición.

Naruto no se equivocaba. El roce de la tersa piel de los glúteos de Sasuke atrapando su pene lo volvió loco, y cuando Sasuke comenzó a subir y bajar acompasadamente a un ritmo extremadamente lento, Naruto no pudo evitar llevar las manos a la cintura del otro y tratar de que fuese más rápido.

El líquido preseminal resbalaba de ambos miembros, y Naruto comenzaba a sentirse demasiado ansioso como para seguir jugueteando. A él también le gustaban los preliminares, pero ya tendrían tiempo en otra ocasión. En muchas ocasiones.

Él mismo se retiró los calzoncillos y la sensación al rozarse con el otro estuvo a punto de hacerlo moverse salvajemente en busca de aquél lugar donde meterla. Sasuke se inclinó sobre él, le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego se sentó sobre sus muslos, cogiéndole el pene con una mano.

—¿Y los condones? —preguntó en un susurro, mientras masturbaba lentamente al rubio.

—¿Condones? —repitió Naruto—. ¿Para qué? Estoy sano.

Sasuke suspiró y retiró la mano, apartando la vista a un lado con expresión molesta, pero con algo que parecía muy lejano. Lentamente, habló.

—Uno... uno de mis servicios —dijo con algo de dificultad, pero con toda la indiferencia que pudo reunir— consistía en ofrecer sexo sin preservativo —continuó—. Puede que tú estés sano, pero yo no te lo puedo asegurar.

Naruto abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, asimilando lo que acababa de decir e interiorizando muchas cosas que, aunque era consciente de ellas, no se le habían presentado tan obvias hasta el momento. No sólo el hecho de que Sasuke pudiese tener una enfermedad venérea sino la consciencia de que por donde él estaba pasando lo habían hecho muchos otros antes.

—Dime que hay una diferencia —pidió.

Sasuke lo miró confundido, sin saber a qué se refería.

—¿Con qué?

—Con esos tíos asquerosos que te pagaban.

La conversación se ponía seria en el momento menos oportuno. Sasuke frunció el ceño al recordar lo que le habían llegado a hacer y a exigir hacer. Algunas cosas eran pasables, otras asquerosas y otras simplemente casi imposibles.

—Por supuesto que la hay —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Cuál? —exigió saber.

—¿No confías en mí?

—¿Cuál?

Sí confiaba en él y Sasuke lo sabía, como también sabía que Naruto necesitaba esa seguridad de que Sasuke no se sentiría con él como con el resto de hombres. Suspirando con pesadez acercó su rostro al de rubio y besó la comisura de sus labios.

—La diferencia, Naruto, es que tú me tienes en cuenta —respondió simplemente.

Naruto fue capaz de ver, como Sasuke había previsto, mucho más allá de lo que la frase en sí dejaba ver y le bastó. Besó a Sasuke de nuevo, en los labios, cazando con cariño y juguetonamente el labio inferior y tironeando de él. Sasuke suspiró sobre el beso, al que correspondió con aún más vehemencia que a los anteriores.

—Los condones están en el segundo cajón —susurró Naruto.

Sasuke se agachó para sacar uno de la caja y, tras abrirlo con presteza, lo deslizó por el humedecido miembro de Naruto, quien gruñó satisfactoriamente ante la acción y apresó el trasero de Sasuke con sus manos, dándole una pista bastante clara sobre lo que quería que hiciese. Le levantó la falda para que tuviese una mejor visión y Sasuke se encargó de sentarse lentamente sobre su erección.

Era estrecho, lo había imaginado, mucho más que cualquier mujer. Cada centímetro del interior de Sasuke lo abrasaba y lo oprimía de manera deliciosa, desplegando el cosquilleo desde su pene hasta su bajo vientre, y de allí subiendo por la espalda, provocándole ligeros espasmos. Sasuke terminó de sentarse con un suspiro y Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que seguramente había tenido cosas más grandes dentro.

—¿Quieres estar arriba? —preguntó con la voz seca cuando vio que Sasuke no se movía.

—Sí —musitó el otro, tragando saliva.

Pocas, muy pocas, eran las veces en las que un cliente le pedía que fuese él quien se moviese. Lo habitual era que les gustase ponerlo a cuatro patas y hacer ellos lo que querían, moverse como querían y cuanto querían sin importar si Sasuke lo pasaba bien o mal. No se sentía dispuesto a permitir que, porque Naruto se dejase llevar demasiado, terminase recordándole a ellos. Necesitaba la seguridad de que con él podía ser diferente.

Apoyó las manos en los muslos de Naruto de nuevo, sintiendo el suave y escaso vello que los recubría. Se aferró a ellos con fuerza y, tras coger aire profundamente, alzó las caderas. El miembro de Naruto salió de él casi por completo, sólo quedando dentro la punta. Naruto gimió al techo y Sasuke se mordió la lengua, aguantando sus propios sonidos. Con algo de esfuerzo consiguió volver a bajar y subir, y poco después pudo mantener un ritmo de forma constante.

Aquello no se parecía definitivamente a nada que hubiese hecho antes con nadie. Aquello le gustaba, aquello le incluía a él también. No era sólo el hombre bajo suya el que disfrutaba y el que se llevaba la parte buena, él no estaba saliendo herido. Naruto no lo había decepcionado, en ningún momento.

—Sa-Sasuke —jadeó el rubio. El aludido paró sus movimientos durante un segundo—, más rápido, por favor.

Casi estuvo por no acceder y torturarlo lentamente un poco más, pero su cuerpo no respondió exactamente a lo que su cabeza quería y en cuanto volvió a subir hizo el movimiento más frenético, dándole impulso en cada subida, en cada bajada. Los gemidos en la habitación se multiplicaron, notó las manos de Naruto como garras en sus caderas, dejándole impresos unos arañazos que no le hacían daño.

Iba a tener el primer orgasmo desde hacía años, y no concebía una mejor persona para ello. Los jadeos de Naruto y sus altos gemidos se volvieron entrecortados, no encontraba el aire, y Sasuke se echó hacia delante, acortando distancias entre sus caras, sin deja de moverse. Naruto lo miró a los ojos mientras el éxtasis llegaba a su cuerpo, acabando dentro del preservativo. Sólo entonces Sasuke llegó al orgasmo, gimiendo en su oído y terminando entre ambos.

—Ten cuidado —fue lo primero que advirtió.

Naruto asintió, todavía perdido en sus sensaciones, cuando Sasuke se apartó de encima suya con un último gemido y quedó tendido a su lado.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó con una sonrisa, admirando el sonrojado rostro pálido.

Sasuke giró la cabeza hacia la pared.

—No ha estado mal —musitó con voz maligna.

—¿¡Que no ha estado mal!? ¡Serás...!

Sasuke rió cuando Naruto infló los mofletes, ofendido por esa acusación a su capacidad sexual. Un par de minutos más tarde ambos se levantaron y fueron a ducharse, logrando alargar el momento casi una hora entre roces indecentes y tonteos con jabones que se caían al suelo. Las manos de Naruto limpiaron las zonas más escondidas de Sasuke, logrando que se corriera de nuevo en la ducha, sobre la mampara.

—Eres muy sensible, ¿cierto?

Sasuke le propinó un —merecido— golpe en la cabeza antes de enrollarse una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salir del baño. Naruto lo siguió sonriente, a pesar de que el golpe le había dolido de verdad, hasta la cocina. Con todo, al final no había comido.

—Estaba pensando —dijo Sasuke mientras recibía un plato de ramen instantáneo entre las manos— que habría que ir al supermercado —musitó viendo la comida.

—No era eso y no admitiré desprecios contra mi ramen en mi casa. —Sasuke alzó una ceja—. Dime qué pensabas, cariño.

Sasuke bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, pero tampoco le importó demasiado que Naruto se dirigiese a él de esa forma, aunque lo hubiese dicho con tono ligeramente irónico.

—Necesitaré un trabajo. No voy a vivir del cuento.

Naruto suspiró. Debería haberse imaginado algo así.

—No pienses en eso todavía, ¿vale? Tengo ahorrado. Podemos tirar de eso hasta que...

—No —cortó Sasuke—. Necesito un trabajo, punto.

Naruto resopló, sentándose enfrente de él y comenzando a comer. Se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que Sasuke le diría cosas así, pero no esperaba que quisiese un trabajo de la nada. Además, sólo tendría el título de la preparatoria, con lo que le sería más difícil encontrar algo.

—Deberíamos ir primero a comprarte ropa —dijo, recordando la falda y los zapatos de tacón. Sasuke asintió sin más.

—Y luego buscaré trabajo.

Naruto se negó a discutir más sobre el tema, sabiendo que era inútil. Y al final compraron ropa, Sasuke consiguió su ansiado trabajo, que resultó ser de camarero en un bar de por ahí, de esos céntricos porque Naruto se negó a que trabajase en más callejones —mención ante la cual Sasuke le dio una buena patada en la espinilla— y Naruto siguió con el suyo. Insinuó a Sasuke seguir estudiando, pero él se negó.

Naruto jamás le preguntó a Sasuke cómo había terminado prostituyéndose para un yakuza, Sasuke se lo dijo sin que tuviese que hacerlo. Un día, tumbados en el sofá, cansados ambos, comiendo cualquier cosa de esas que hay en la nevera y que descubres sin querer, Sasuke se volvió de repente y lo besó, simplemente porque sí, porque le apetecía en ese momento y lo hizo. Naruto lo acercó a él todo lo posible, no desperdiciando un solo segundo.

—¿Sabes que hoy hace un año que estamos juntos? —preguntó sin darle verdadera importancia el moreno.

Naruto tragó en seco, mirándolo con temor.

—Eh... ¡claro! ¡Claro que sí!

—Ni sabes en qué día vives, _usuratonkachi_, no lo intentes —dijo con una sonrisa floja—. Hoy hace un año de muchas cosas —continuó, volviendo a ponerse serio—. Gracias.

Naruto tardó unos segundos en procesar y finalmente sonrió, volviendo a besarlo para borrar la mueca triste que había quedado plasmada en el pálido rostro.

—¿Vas a darme las gracias cada año? —preguntó divertido.

—Si es necesario, sí.

Naruto rió, algo más alto, y Sasuke lo miró sin entender. Cuando paró y observó la cara de confusión de su pareja, no pudo dejar a un lado la amplia sonrisa.

—No lo es.

—Crecí toda mi vida con Orochimaru —empezó de repente.

Y ahí comenzó. Sasuke le narró cómo, cuando apenas tenía él seis años, Orochimaru había mandado matar a sus padres por un ajuste de cuentas que llevaba años sin ser solventado. Su hermano, Itachi —de cuya existencia Naruto se enteraba en ese momento—, que por entonces debía rondar los doce, también fue asesinado. A él lo confundieron con una niña, y esa _suertemaldita_ fue la que lo salvó.

Estuvieron de nuevo a punto de matarlo cuando, una vez en la mansión de Orochimaru, descubrieron que era un chico. Sin embargo, el yakuza desarrolló una especie de obsesión para con él y, más adelante, vio un buen negocio en Sasuke. Más concretamente, en su cuerpo. Desde la temprana edad de doce años —Naruto se escandalizó—, Sasuke se había visto obligado a abrir las piernas a desconocidos, y no había sido antes porque Orochimaru lo tenía a su _cuidado especial_. Sasuke no quiso entrar en detalles sobre eso.

—Pero eso ya da igual, ¿no? —terminó con un suspiró—. Ahora estoy contigo.

Se recostó sobre el pecho de Naruto, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y cerrando los ojos en una sonrisa relajada.

—Siempre estaré contigo, Sasuke.

* * *

.

* * *

¡Y al fin llega el capítulo dos! *celebra*. He tardado, lo sé, pero tenía cosas de la universidad y también estoy escribiendo _A través de los árboles_, así qué no me pidáis más ;-;

¡Y fin! Historia cortita con mucho _amour_.

**Reviews anónimos** aquí, el resto por _PM_:

**mani**, gracias por leer, ¡espero que te guste este segundo y último capítulo!

**true-chan324**, Sasuke con falda se ve zsgesugdery. Ya lleva falda en el manga, tampoco hago nada raro jiji. ¡No consumí nada! ¡Lo prometo! Eso sí, no recuerdo de dónde surgió este fic xD

**Arely Mndez**, ¡sé que te gustó mucho y que esperabas la continuación! Gracias *-* intento esforzarme por hacerlos lo más parecido al manga. Y tengo una beta que me ayuda _mucho mucho_ en eso. ¡Espero que te guste! ;-;

**ayase uchiha**, gracias^^. Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido la continuación º.º

Un review, una vida.

¡Nos leemos! :D


End file.
